principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Miu Sarutobi
Miu Sarutobi is the current Captain of Squad 12, Like her predecessor she tries to do her best to save those who are close to her. She trained very hard to uphold the principles that Squad 12 represents and can get very angry if anyone says anthing negative about the previous captain. Appearance Miu is dark skinned and has clear blue eyes and white hair. Wears a standard shinigami outfit with her Vice Captain badge on her left shoulder. After her use of shunko, Kito gives her a new outfit that is similar to the one used by the stealth force. When out on dates she lets her hair down and wears a sexy black dress. While out in the mountains she was seen wearing ski wear. During an incident and she almost died her eyes started to glow green. When Kito died she gained the position of captain, she now wears a captain's cloak over her uniform that resembles that of the Stealth Force. Personality She is kind and caring, and is kinda shy around others that she hasn't really known. Miu is also studious and loves learning more about hollows. While on the battlefield however her personality completely changes as she becomes cruel and unyielding. Her skills on the battlefield make others tremble in fear. Miu is so supportive of others that she makes trips to poor districts in the rukongai to give away food and donate money to the less fortunate. Her friends say that she is a wonderful person to be around but no one in there right minds would try to take her on in a fight as they might lose their life by accident. She is also known to be money hungry as she goes on expensive dates and has expensive tastes as well. Miu also seems to care about her clan's image as Senken thought that Aoshi who was a human was her boyfriend and thought the clan lost its prestige to which she straight out refuse that Aoshi was her boyfriend. She seems to be able to pick up on people's emotions as she knew that Kito was starting to act like his former self which worried her. Miu also has a soft spot for children as she got very angry when kids are used in schemes and when her tigers tried to scare kids. She also seems highly competitive since she wants to surpass everyone who challenges her or who she feels is more powerful. History She was born in South Rukongai and lived a fairly ordinary life until she meet Hinata Tsuri. It was because of Hinata that Miu joined the Gotei 13. Throughout her life she would get into fights because of she would protect certain items that was considered forbidden in Soul Society. She would join squad 4 after learning she has a gift in healing kido and since they get bullied by Squad 11 she uses her hakuda skills to put them in line. Miu would learn about the body of a shinigami and figure out combat techniques to defeat them. She would later join squad 5 so that she could improve her kido techniques. Miu would see captain Asura performing Shunko and was impressed by the technique and has tried to replicate the technique. She would later find out that she have a twin sister and went looking for her. Miu was unable to find her but wants to someday find her. Miu would later find out that she has great intelligence when it comes to research and development as Kito Kurama gave her an exam to become part of his division. Her scores were near equal to his own in which he allowed her into the division and help him with experiments. She later on finds her sister who doesn't want anything to do with her, they would later fight to the death and Miu wins the fight due to her superior hakuda and kido skills. When Miu finds out that her mentor Hinata left Soul Society she choose to take her place as Vice Captain. She would eventually be able to bring Hinata to justice with the help of the other vice captains. Miu would then begin to train with her captain regularly in order to better her combat skills. Kito would then help Miu restore her clan by collecting their DNA and making them artificial shinigami. They would then let Miu lead the clan as she was the only survivor and now knows more about the Soul Society than they do. After the deaths of several of his fellow captains and the people who were close to him continue to die Miu noticed a dramatic change in her captain's behavior and has done all she can to subdue this change but with no effect. She continues to work hard as the vice president of research and development and stopped several incidences in which people wanted to use the artificial shinigami project for their own devices while her captain focuses on developing more artificial shinigami. Miu would then be given a secret mission by her captain to gather data on the other captains and vice captains in the gotei 13. She doesn't question her orders and prepares to do background checks on everyone and has found information that could prove useful to them in the future. Miu would soon go under a procedure that would give her eternal youth like her captain before her, and gain regenerative abilities as well. Because of her current duties Miu gives up her leadership of the Sarutobi clan and becomes their head advisor to make sure the clan stays in line. She also has made the clan go into fashion and developed a clothing line that resembles those of the world of the living, which made the Sarutobi clan a huge conglamorate in the fashon world of the Soul Society. Plot Miu goes out on a vacation and spends the day in the world of the living and hanging out with Aoshi Ishida, she would then return to soul society several days later and check up on the artificial shinigami along with her captain and visiting Buramu's grave. She would then witness the fight between Kurama and Ai and Shibo and was surprised that he held back. Miu would then train with her captain before going to R&D and saving Jinku's life from Saten who was trying to take over the 12th division. A fight would break out between the two with Miu easily defeating him and his fellow artificial shinigami. She would later agree to go out on a date with Jinku if he survived the event in which he did. Miu would give her report to Kurama and then go out on a date with Jinku, she later goes to a joint exercise with the 6th division and is about to face off against Ramaru. Before the two could fight the sixth squad barracks was destroyed by some hollows in which they called off the fight to get rid of them. She would later investigate an incident in West Rukongai and found out that human children were being sent to the Soul Society, she would then defeat the culprit who sent them there at the squad 12 barracks. She is currently battling her uncle Senken who set up several incidents and almost killed but is saved by Aoshi Ishida who shot down Senken's Kido spell with an arrow at the last second. Aoshi and Miu is able to hold Senken off for some time, before he gains the upperhand. Miu uses the sonic disks to trap Senken before being shot down by Senken using a mid range kido spell. Kito would later heal her and defeat her uncle. She later learns about the captains meeting that was held and Ai waking from his coma. When Kito tells her about the device that he implanted in her she is shocked and irritated at him. She learns that she can't use Shunko to its full potential because of it but will have its benefits later. Miu is then given an assignment to find the vice captain of squad 2 to make sure he doesn't interfere in the captain's assassination attempt of his captain. After she is successful in her mission in stopping Squad 2 from interfering with the assassination attempt she helps has a talk with a captain about the mission and they soon go off to train. After her intense training in the redemption forrest she has complete mastery over shunko. She would later have the device that Kito placed in her removed and she hopes that he can control its power. Miu battles Ippi in a battle along with Shun but she is easily defeated and is only saved when Kito stops Ippi from initiating the final blow. She is later reported to be in the fourth division barracks recuperating from the ordeal. Miu goes to the vice captains meeting and have a chat with the other vice captains before leaving Shun outside to guard the gate. After the captains meeting she recieves some training from Kito, after the training there is an attack on the seireitei by a hollow army she leads a group of Shinigami to battle and defeats several hollows with there help. After she defeats a semi trancendante and a powerful hollow she is brainwashed by Hinata and taken captive to be used to take out Kito when the time arises. She is eventually rescued by KIto and Aoshi and cries when Kito died, before his death he made Miu the captain of Squad 12. Her first duty as captain is to find out who has hacked Kito's personal files and using his creations to take over the Yin district. She finds out that it was the Chief Engineer behind the incident and easily defeats him with powerful Kido spells. Miu and a team of artificial shinigami are able to solve a mystery in the world of the living when people were known to disappear into gates that resemble hell. She defeats the mastermind behind the incident and decide to take two of her teammates out on a date because of it. Miu is asked by Aoshi to send Shinigami to the world of the living to stop a hollow plot. Later on Miu would get Ramraru to pose in the Women's Shinigami Association cover with her while she got Ai to sing at a concert with her which got great reviews. She later battles a group of shinigami that tried to infultrate her squad and allowed Zane to live because he was apart of her clan. She would take Zane in as a member of Squad 12 and then goes to a captain's meeting and suggests that the S7 should be brought to the Zaraki district so that the shinigami can have an advantage in battle. Miu has Jinku open a garganta and have the captains and other shinigami go to Hueco Mundo so they could trap the S7 and the other hollows in the Fake Zaraki District. While setting up a base of operations the hollows attack the shinigami forcing them to retreat. Captain Kikou and Miu would come up with a plan to trick the hollows, they lead a squad to attack the hollows and the S7. They were able to get them to head to the Shinigami's tent and trap them in a barrier, while having the other shinigami and rebultionaries to attack the hollows, while Jinku prepares to send everyone to Hueco Mundo. They were all sent to the Fake Zaraki District where the battle between the S7 and the captains will begin. Miu would then begin her fight against Midano with some assistance from Mute, they would combine their skills and force Midano off of his throne. After Midano releases his power he begins to overwhelm them and turn some parts of their body into gold. Miu about to be killed by Midano is forced to use her bankai, after using it she gains the upperhand and was able to defeat Midano. While healing Mute's injuries and absorbing Midano's powers, Midano breaks free from Miu's Bankai and tries to fight her again but is taken down by Mute and Miu's combined strength. Before Mute could strike a final blow Midano uses negacion so they couldn't get to him, as he promise to fight Miu again. Miu and Mute then leave to help the rebultionaries as they sensed that they are having a tough time. She would then stop Midano who was about to attack Shibo with a cero using Danku, she later challenges Anamaru to give the other captains a chance to plan against Anamaru, Shibo would then interfere and help Miu fight Anamaru. She would later fight alongside Igeku to keep Anamaru busy while Shibo prepare his bankai, she would then battle Anamaru on her own after Anamaru was weakened by Shibo and Miu's Bankai, to keep her in a paraylzed state. Ai would power up Miu and the other captains using Reiatsu link which killed Anamaru. Miu would later be asked by Aoshi to fight against him in two weeks time, she accepts and defeats Aoshi after a tough battle. She then finds a shinigami in a stasis pod and teaches him the four aspacts of shinigami combat before fighting her bankai and mastering its new burst mode. Sometime later she goes to the World of the Living and talks with Kito, she then recieves a distress call which forces her to go back to the Seireitei, she confronts Reikin and defeats him after hearing that he was the cause for the Artificial Shinigami demise and for destroying most of R&D. After Miu defeats him she is put under house arrest by central 46 for allowing the Artificial Shinigami to be destroyed before they were sent to the World of the Living. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Miu holds the blade horizontally with the it alongside his arm in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with it pointed backwards towards the bottom of his gripping hand. All strikes are made by sweeping the arm forward as though throwing a punch while whipping the blade forward away from the arm quickly in a broad arc. He is quite adept at blocking with the blade in this manner as well. He also fights in the normal style, given to being proficient in two variations of sword fighting. Enhanced Durability'': '''Miu has shown that she can take most attacks without being affected by them, she even allows herself to take an attack on purpose just to see if she can survive it. Miu took several Hollow attacks without them even slowing down her movements from actual impact. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain Miu has a great amount of spiritual pressure she even makes other captains tremble with her awesome power. After getting out of the shadow chamber her spiritual power is comparable to that of a captains. Enhanced Strength: Miu has demonstrated great feats of strength by being able to lift several elephants with only one hand. she was also able to punch through a wall without even trying. She destroyed an arrancar's body with relative ease. Miu was also show breaking a two limbs of a very strong shinigami without trying at all. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Miu has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. she is generally aware of everything in her presence and also able to see through even the most advanced deceptions. Shunpo Master: Miu is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, she has shown herself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. She has shown to be able to keep up with Buramu on several occasions and is even able to keep up with her Captain without his training weights being on him. Miu's speed has increase to a point where she has no competition in this reguard as her training in the shadow chamber greatly improved her quickness. Kido Expert: She is capable of using kido of level 90 and below without the incantation, with the incantation however she can use a level 99 kido spell. *'Shunkō:' An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The technique can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, and can be used to create massive explosions. Miu is now able to use its complete power after her intense training with Kito. *'Hanki:' This technique is an ability Miu uses during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Hakuda Master: She is trained by Kito to be a master Hakuda combatant, Miu had been talented with Hakuda all of her life. Miu can defeat almost anyone is Soul Society with Hakuda techniques, she often likes to use her shunpo in combination to defeat her opponents quicker. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by experts of hand-to-hand combat. Using this technique, it is possible to destroy a large section of an opponent's abdomen and sending them flying across a city street. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by only the masters of hand-to-hand combat. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. Zanpakuto Seiryoku: 'In its normal state it resembles an ordinary katana, when its released it takes a form of an long blade that is connected to the users arm.'Shikai Phrase: Strike all enemies to death. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Doku Shindou (Poison Impact): This attack launches several energy darts that is filled with poison reitsu, if the attack touches the opponent in any area of their body then the part of the body will start to decay and erode. The only way to stop the attack is if your reitsu is higher than the user of the technique. Shikon Kasumi (Fang Mist): This ability turns Miu's body into a mist to keep the opponent from cutting her, she can turn herself back to normal. The effects of this technique only lasts up to five minutes. *'Bankai: Samsera Seiryoku.' The blade changes into a long golden whip with leaves on them that look like spikes. This bankai has a mind of its own and act according to its own desires, the only way for the user to control this power is for the user to become one with the golden whip and allow it to feed on the user’s spiritual pressure. The plants that are created using this power are as hard as diamond which makes it hard for an enemy to cut through. *'''''Bankai Special Ability: Shadow Whip Striker: The Whip can extend its length to over 1000 kilometers, the speed of this attack is so great it can hit an opponent without them even noticing they have been touched. Once this attack touches the opponents body that part of the body begins to decay and erode at a rapid rate until it spread throughout the opponents body and killing the target. Forceful Thorns: This attack detaches the thorns on the golden whipand sends the thorns all around the area that the user is fighting in, this attack can hit the opponent multiple times in rapid succession when it surrounds the enemy. This attack injects toxins into the opponents bbody which will cause the enemy to feel weak and unable to move as they desire. Injection Seeds: When the user tries to strike the opponent with the whip and it misses the whip will immediately inject seeds in the area, the seeds feeds off the environment that they are injected into and begin to sprout which will then surround the target of the user's choosing and drain them of their spiritual pressure. Solar Flash: Heat energy is gathered from the environment, the whip begins to glow and shine brightly, then the whip takes the form of a flower. It fires an energy blast so powerful that it can take out seven city blocks with one shot. This attack takes up a lot of the user;s spiritual pressure as they have to use it to control the range of the attack so it doesn't hit an ally. Mind Crusher: An attack that has a devestating ability, when the golden whip touches an opponent it leaves inside their body a seed, once this seed feeds on the opponent's spiritual pressure it comes out of the opponent's body and takes on the form of an oak tree. This tree then causes the person to enter into a nightmarish world in which the opponent will suffer from their own fears until the tree completely drains them of their life. Devastating Forrest: When the injection seeds on the ground come into full bloom this technique creates a huge forrest that defends the user from all possible attacks that try to come at the user. The forest will then take on the form of a giant humanoid that will continue to attack the enemy with multiple shadow whips until there is nothing left of the opponent or their attacks. Divine Scent: The pollen that is within the plants begin to come into the air, when an enemy is touched by the pollen or breathes it in the opponent will grow weak and fall asleep during the battle. If they stay asleep for more than five minutes then their fate will be sealed and they can never be awaken as the pollen will drain them of all of their strength for all eternity. Roses Vineyard: The vines of the golden whip surround the user and starts sprouting white roses on the golden whip, once this is done the spikes on the whip that covers the user's body will extend 1 meter. While covered by the whip this technique greatly helps in hand to hand combat as the user can strike the opponent and if the opponent is hit they will start to feel an infection that will continously slow down the opponent;s movements until they are no longer able to move. It takes three minutes for this technique to take full affect. Smog Word Emersion: An ability that can only be activated when an attack can destroy the plants that is created by the golden whip. This ability creates a liquid poison in which the user can control at will, the user can also change the shape from a liquid to a gas or to a solid at will and when this attack makes contact with the enemy the opponent will feel like they are in a heaven ade for them while their body starts to rot into nothingness. Relationships Kito Kurama : She has a good relationship with Kito Kurama, they have known each other for quite sometime. They are good friends and are known to get into sparring matches when they have some disagreements about handling a situation. She likes Kito as he is the only one that truly supported her when she was younger, she is even appreciative of him for teaching her hakuda techniques. Hinata Tsuri : She likes Hinata as a big sister and wants to someday become as strong as she is so that one day she can challenge her to a duel. Miu has been teaching Hinata how to study the ancient text that is in the Soul Society library and has given Hinata a rare item that has yet to be revealed in appreciation for saving her life when she was younger. She also took pride in fullfilling Hinata's dream of becoming a captain. Buramu Akuma : Miu was curious into seeing why most people in Soul Society was scarred of Buramu, and went to see him. Naturally she saw why but she wasn't afraid of him in the lest and wanted to become friends with him as he had the eyes of a lonely person. Miu has developed a crush on him while spending time with him but doesn't know if Buramu feels the same way. Shibo Akuma: Unlike her curiosity with his grandfather, Miu finds Shibo annoying and wants to challenge him to a fight since he doesn't respect her captain as much and took away her training sessions with captain Kurama. She wants to make Shibo to understand that Ramaru is a good person who he should trust more since she has more experience. Miu often calls him a closet pervert since he keeps looking at her and Ramaru when they pose for a magazine. Ai Shiro: Has always liked him as he is the captain of the fourth division and always protects her friends from the fourth division. She often goes to visit him and tries to get a better understanding of his religious views as well as learning more about how to use healing kido more effectively. The only thing that gets on her nerves about him is that he constantly makes bad jokes about Kito Kurama. Fa Louto: She has always treats her kindly every time she visits the fourth division barracks, even when Fa tries her sneak attacks which aren't succesful. Miu sees Fa as a good rival to test her hakuda skills against as she is the only other female hakuda user that can give her a good fight. Aoshi Ishida: He is Miu's best friend and confidant in the world of the living, they work well together as their abilities complement each other. Miu seems to be attracted to Aoshi but hasn't been able to confront her feelings about the issue since she knows that loving a human is a taboo amongst shinigami. Ramaru Totsuka: Has been friends with her for a while, and usually teases her in order to get her to spar with her. They would go on double dates together to keep each other from harming their dates accidentally. Miu seems to be able to manipulate Ramaru into doing almost anything as she was able to convince Ramaru to pose in a swim suit dispite not wanting to do such a girly seen. Equipment Like the previous Vice Captain Miu has been given the Sonic Disks by her captain, and she was also given Poison needles by Jinku. Miu is highly skilled in using them and is a real threat in battle if she has a chance to use them. She has yet to stop using the sonic disk but has given up on using the poison needles the moment she obtained her position as captain. Trivia *Her theme song is Show Me What You Got by Jay Z http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FS4U-HAHwps *Miu has three tigers living with her at the Squad 12 barracks. *She has a love for poetry and literature. *Miu is the strongest female hakuda master in the history of Soul Society. *Has the fastest Shunpo in Soul Society. *Miu has been in three different squads, each one found her very useful. *Has defeated every member of the Zaraki squad except for their captain as they never fought. *She one day wants to challenge her captain and take his position so she can prove that she is able to take command of an entire squad. Miu felt cheated out of this chance because he died before they could battle. *Miu has a seal that appears in her eyes the moment she is about to die, no one knows what it does, not even her captain who has studied her. Quotes (To Kito) "Captain Kurama Vice Captain Hinata Tsuri has just left the hospital shall we go after her." (To Buramu) "Why are trying to kill my tigers they're harmless." (To Hinata) "I can't believe that you helped me out just for that I'm forever in your debt." (To Squad 12) "So you guys want to look after my tigers, don't let them bite you or you will regret it." (To Ramaru) " I won't lose to you, by the way how do you like it that I became a captain before you." Category:Captain Category:Uchiha17